


Pleasurable Mirage

by BurstEdge



Series: Love in Inaba/Iwatodai [4]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Large Breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuki bullying Fuuka was a ruse so that they can enjoy the pleasures of the flesh with each other. Too bad that certain people aren't easily fooled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasurable Mirage

Minako, Yukari and Mitsuru watched as Fuuka was bullied by Natsuki and her gang. It has beem going on for at least a week and a half and hasn't slowed down ever since.

"Don't they ever quit?" Yukari moaned "What reason could they have to bother her?"

"I don't know," Minako growled while cracking her knuckles. "But I'll give them plenty of reasons to knock it off."

"Don't even think about it, Arisato," Mitsuru warned. "Remember that you're still on probabtion for that incident during tennis practice."

"For the last time, the ball flew out of control when I hit it," Minako groaned. "I absolutely had no clue it would knock out some idiot who was leering at the girls."

"Well, sounds to be you need to work on your racket swing then," Yukari commented dryly.

"Oh, really?" Minako snapped. "If I remember correctly, Junpei told me he nearly had his head skewered by a stray arrow. You wouldn't happen to have any knowledge of that, would you?"

Yukari was caught off guard by Minako's accusation and Mitsuru's piqued interest didn't make matters better in the slightest.

"Is this true, Takeba?"

"U-Um..."

Mitsuru sighed heavily. "Look, I understand that it is irritating to have some boy undressing you with their eyes, but that's no reason for wanting them dead."

"This coming from the Execution Queen?" Minako quipped.

Now Mitsuru was caught off guard. "E-Execution Queen?! Where did that come from?!"

"Well, you speak of execution a lot," Yukari giggled. Eventually, Minako giggled as well.

"It's not funny," Mitsuru muttered, blushing lightly.

* * *

Fuuka walked into the washroom and leaned on the sink, letting out a sigh of relief.

"For a second, I didn't think it would work," she said. "Thank goodness they didn't suspect a thing."

She heard the door open and saw Natsuki walk towards her. However, instead of her usual teasing appearance, she looked concerned.

"Are you alright, Fuuka?" she asked. "We didn't tease you that much, did we?"

Fuuka leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "It's alright, Natsuki-chan. I know that you only do this because you want to keep our relationship a secret."

"I know, but I always feel bad for doing that to you."

Fuuka noticed the sad look on Natsuki's face and hugged her. "Well, there is something you can do that can make me feel better. That is, if you're up to it."

"What are you..." Natsuki's voice trailed off when she felt something rub up against her leg. "Wait, you want to do it in here?"

Fuuka blushed lightly. "Um... yeah."

"Are you sure? Next period starts in like, 15 minutes."

Fuuka dropped her skirt and pulled down her panties, revealing her 8-inch member. "We have lots of time. Besides, if I keep it like this, I'll be distracted all day."

Natsuki shrugged. "Fine then, if you say so." 

She kneeled down and lightly grasped Fuuka's dick with her hand, causing the teal-haired girl to shutter. Then, she started to stroke it, making her moan lightly.

"How does that feel?" Natsuki asked, looking up at Fuuka.

"It feels amazing," Fuuka gasped, gripping the sink behind her to keep her balance. "But it would be better if you put your mouth around it and sucked."

"You want me to suck your dick?"

"Or put your breasts around it. Either way is fine."

Natsuki smirked. She removed her hand from her dick and pulled her shirt up, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra to conceal her DD breasts. "Maybe I could do both."

Before Fuuka could say anything, Natsuki wrapped her breast around her dick and put her mouth on the tip. She began to move her large assets up and down her length while she sucked on her tip, causing her groan in pleasure.

"Natsuki-chan, I'm gonna...!"

Fuuka let out a huge amount of cum into Natsuki's mouth, surprising the gyaru. Nonetheless, she swallowed it all and smiled at her.

"You cum pretty quickly, but at least it tastes good," she said.

Fuuka blushed out of embarrasment. "I'm sorry, it was just so good I couldn't hold on any longer."

Natsuki stood up and hugged Fuuka. "Don't worry about it. It'll be worth it when we lose our v-card together."

Fuuka nodded. "Yeah. I can't wait."

Natsuki kissed the top of her head. "Soon, Fuuka. Soon."

* * *

"I just don't think we should stand by while Fuuka suffers like this," Yukari complained while looking through her notes. "We should do something about it."

"I agree, Takeba, but we can't resort to anything violent," Mitsuru replied, giving Yukari a cold stare. "Especially if it inolves arrow misfire."

"I-I keep saying it was an accident!" Yukari protested, shivering under her senpai's gaze.

"No, it wasn't!" Junpei yelled from upstairs. "That thing nearly shish kabobed my head!"

"Shut up, Stupei!" Yukari yelled back.

Minako walked downstairs and sat on the couch next to Yukari. Unlike her friend who was studying, she looked down at her skirt with an vexed look. Yukari was quick to notice.

"Hey, Minako, are you alright?" she asked. Minako turned to her with a blank expression.

"It was all an act," she said simply. Yukari and Mitsuru raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Arisato?" Mitsuru asked.

"Fuuka being harrased by Natsuki? It was a act for their relationship," she answered.

"What? Why would she do that?" Yukari gasped.

"More importantantly, how did know about it?" Mitsuru pressed on. 

Minako blushed while rubbing the back of her head. "Well..."

* * *

"Minako, you're so big! I don't know if I can take much more of it!"

"Me neither! Your ass is really tight around my cock!"

Minako was having anal sex with Chihiro in one of the stalls. A majority of the female student body knew that Minako had a dick, but only a select few were able to see and/or feel it up close. Rio caught a glimpse of it while she and Minako were showering after tennis practice offered her give her a blowjob. She even invited Yuko to help her out. Saori noticed that Minako shifted uncomfortably when a girl walks into the nurse's office. She saw the bulge underneath her skirt and gave her a nice handjob when available. Chihiro, on the other hand, was in a relationship with Minako and she saw her member when she invited her to her room. There, they made sweet, dirty love all night long. Just like what they were doing now in the stall they were occupying.

"Are you alright, Fuuka? We didn't tease you that much, did we?"

Minako stopped thrusting into Chihiro when she heard a familiar voice.

"It's alright, Natsuki-chan. I know that you only do this because you want to keep our relationship a secret."

Minako instantly recognized Fuuka's voice. She also noticed that she said 'Natsuki-chan'. Wasn't that the same girl who bullied her?

"Wait, you want to do it in here?"

Minako's eyes widened. Did she misheard that?

"Um, Minako?" Chihiro said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Do you want to continue?"

Minako sighed and pulled out of Chihiro. "You know what? Let's call it a day. I want to hear what's going on."

* * *

"And that's pretty much it. They were in a relationship the whole time," Minako explained.

"Wow. I don't believe it," Yukari said in surprise.

"Me neither," Mitsuru added. "You were sodomizing with Fushimi in the washroom, Arisato?"

Minako sweatdropped. "Seriously, Mitsuru? That's part your interested in?"

"Well, if I'd known you were having illicit relations with the treasurer-"

"Hey, hey! We're getting off topic here!" Yukari interrupted. "Fuuka's in some kind of a relationship and we didn't know about it. Why wouldn't she tell us?"

Minako shrugged. "Beats me."

"We should talk to her about it tomorrow," Mitsuru suggested.

"Fine with me," Minako repiled, walking up the stairs. "After what happened this afternoon, I need to rest up."

"Why's that, so you can bang the next girl you set your eyes on," Yukari quipped dryly. Minako turned around and gave her friend a sharp glare.

"Shut up. It's not any different from Mitsuru 'executing' you every Friday night."

Both Mitsuru and Yukari blushed madly hearing that.

"Also, the walls in this dorm aren't thick as you expected," the Wild Card added.

* * *

 

"I'll see you sometime later, Fuuka," Natsuki said, kissing Fuuka on top of her head.

"You too, Natsuki-chan," Fuuka relied, smiling. She watched her friend walk away from the school gate. "I'm really in love with her, aren't I?"

"Hey, Fuuka?"

Fuuka turned around to see Minako, Yukari and Mitsuru standing behind her.

"Oh, hello. I didn't see you there," she said, smiling brightly.

"Um, Fuuka?" Yukari started.

"Yes?"

"We know you're in a relationship with Natsuki," Minako stated.

Hearing that made Fuuka blush like crazy. "H-H-How did you...?"

"Arisato, we were going to bring the news to her lightly," Mitsuru hissed at her.

"So? We were going to tell her eventually. Why not get it out on the table now?"

Mitsuru sighed at the Wild Card's lack of tact. "Why did I make you our leader...?"


End file.
